1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information recording/reproducing apparatus and information reproducing method.
2. Description of the Relate Art
In recent years, recording disks capable of writing information data, including CD-RWs and DVD-RWs, are widespread along with disk recorders to write information data to those of recording disks. On such a recording disk, disk addresses to represent an on-disk positions as well as a synchronization signal have been previously recorded. Upon starting the recording, the disk recorder detects a synchronization signal from among the signals read from the recording disk. Based upon the detected synchronization signal, a timing signal is generated to demodulate the on-disk address. Accordingly, in case the readout signal is temporarily disturbed under influence of an external disturbance, e.g. crosstalk from the adjacent track, or the dust, mar or fingerprint on the disk surface, phase synchronization state of the timing signal with respect to the synchronization signal is possibly canceled. In such a case, when the synchronization signal restores its normal state, a re-synchronism process is required to implement in order to take phase synchronism with the synchronization signal again. There is a problem that, in this duration, the disk recorder is not allowed to discontinue the recording operation or start a recording operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an information recording/reproducing apparatus and information reproducing method which can swiftly complete to record information data even under influence of an external disturbance or the like.